ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A B C/Transcript
Classroom Playset * Mary Cow: Okay, Everybody. We have to find something that begins with a letter A. * Sean: Acorn. * Tiffany: Apple * Daniel: Autumn leaf * Emma: (Looks at the ants) Look. We found ants. * Mary Cow: You sure did. * (The Ants Go Marching) * Mary Cow, Daniel, Emma, Sean and Tiffany: The ants go marching one by one. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching two by two. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching three by three. The little one stops to climb a tree. And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. The ants go marching four by four. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching five by five. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching six by six. The little one stops to pick up sticks. And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. The ants go marching seven by seven. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching eight by eight. Hurrah! Hurrah! The ants go marching nine by nine. The little one stops to check the time. And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. * Tiffany: The ants go marching ten by ten. The little one stops to say The End. * Mary Cow, Daniel, Emma, Sean, and Tiffany: And they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. * Mary Cow: (Laughing) * Sean: Come on, Everybody. Let's look for a letter B. * Mary Cow: Okay. Classroom Classroom Classroom Classroom * Mary Cow: (Humming) (Hears a tiger growl) Oh, My tummy must be growling. I haven't had my afternoon snack. (Hears a tiger growl again) That wasn't my tummy growling. That sounds like...That sounds like...A tiger. * Daniel, Emma, Sean and Tiffany come out of closet with tiger costumes * Daniel, Emma, Sean, and Tiffany: A tiger is an animal who walks around, Like a great big beautiful cat. He's orange and black with lots of stripes. Now, What do you think of that? Oh He is big. (Wow) And he's got teeth. He's got a roar (Grrr) And he's got claws down underneath. And he's got stripes. (Yikes) And a Big tail too. (Oooh) He's my favorite animal in the zoo. * Mary Cow: Oh, He is big. (Wow) and he's got teeth. He's got a roar (Grrrr) And he's got claws down underneath. And he's got stripes. (Yikes) And a Big tail too. (Oooh) * Mary Cow, Daniel, Sean, Emma, and Tiffany: He's my favorite animal in the Zoo. He's my favorite in the Zoo. * Sean, Daniel, Emma and Tiffany: (Take off Tiger costumes) * Daniel: And T is for Tiger. * Mary Cow: Oh, Your tiger costumes are Super-dee-duper. * Sean: Mary. We still need one more letter. * Mary Cow: We do? * Daniel: One of our favorite Y Classroom Classroom * Daniel: We just learn letters from A-to-Z * Sean: Why don't we sing the Alphabet song. * Tiffany: Good idea. I can sing with my voice. * (The Alphabet song) * Mary Cow, Tiffany, Sean, Emma, Daniel: A B C D E F G. H I J K L M N O P. Q R S. T U V. W X. Y and Z. Now I know My A B Cs. Tell me what you think of me. * Mary Cow: A B C D. * Tiffany, Emma, Daniel and Sean: E F G H I. * Mary Cow: J K L M N O. * Tiffany, Emma, Daniel and Sean: P Q R S T. * Mary Cow: U V W X Y. * Tiffany, Emma, Daniel and Sean: Z. It's the place we like to be. * Sean: Tiffany. Can you tell us about singing. * Tiffany: We have easy to do to have a special friend like Mary. * Mary Cow: Oh (Hugs Tiffany) Thank You, Tiffany. * (Goodbye for Now - Tune of This Old Man) * Mary Cow, Sean, Daniel, Tiffany and Emma: Goodbye for Now. To All of You. We have a happy family. With a Great big hug and a kiss from me to You. (Kisses) Won't You say So long too? (Daniel, Sean, Tiffany and Emma hold Mary's hands) Goodbye for Now. Too All of You. We can be best friends like we should be. With a Great big hug and a kiss from me to you. (Hugs) Won't you say So Long too? * Emma: Bye, Mary. * Tiffany: See you later. * Mary Cow: I love you. See ya. * Sean: (Grabs a backpack) * Daniel: (Grabs a backpack) Bye. * Mary Cow: See you soon. * Daniel: (Turns off the light and waves bye to Mary) * Mary Cow doll sits on a table with Blocks with alphabets on it, and winked at us. * (Mary Cow Says) * Mary Cow: Hello Again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learn never ends. Here's what we did today. * (The Magic Sparkles) * Mary Cow: (Narrating) Do you remember we find the letters of the whole alphabet. We found a Letter A, Letter B, Letter C and Letter D. You can make alphabet soup, write letters and play letter games. Tiffany shows us how to make letter with her voice. And She taught me how to sing my Absolutely Positively favorite thing to Say. I'll see you next time. Category:Transcripts